Finales Felices
by Luna Oscura1
Summary: "Finales Felices", se leía en el letrero. No le hubiera llamado la atención de no ser por el enorme pene, cabe mencionar que dicho aparato reproductor simulaba una eyaculación, que se encontraba como una flecha señalando una puerta. Picado por la curiosidad, Harry avanzó hacia la puerta. Massage, Drarry


**Finales Felices**

**One-Shot**

**DRARRY**

_Todo tiene un límite_, pensó Harry, después de escuchar por milésima vez como sus amigos le hacían bromas por ser virgen. Tenía 21 años y no era normal que una persona de su edad fuera tan casto y puro como él lo aparentaba ser; claro que su amiga Manola le ayudaba un poco a la hora de liberar tensiones, pero no era lo mismo una mano a un cuerpo entero. Después de salir con furia de la casa donde se estaba celebrando una reunión entre amigos. Caminó por varias calles de Londres, vagando y pensando en la mejor forma de solucionar su problema, pues siendo tan famoso como era, sería demasiado fácil que cualquier persona le fuera con el chisme a El Profeta sobre cómo fue que desvirgó al niño que vivió o uno más vulgar, cómo fue que le partió el culo al gran héroe. Porqué sí, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, era gay.

Una de sus ilusiones, al igual que la de la mayoría, era perder la virginidad con alguien a quien amara, alguien que encendiera esa pasión en su interior y le hiciera desear nunca volver a tocar a nadie más. Pero, la única persona que deseo de esa forma se marchó del Mundo Mágico y nunca se enteró, lo más probable es que ni siquiera fuera gay.

Fue en ese momento, mientras caminaba desconsolado por el mundo muggle, que se topó con un letrero neón que llamó su atención, _Finales Felices_, se leía en el letrero. No le hubiera llamado la atención de no ser por el enorme pene, cabe mencionar que dicho aparato reproductor simulaba una eyaculación, que se encontraba como una flecha señalando una puerta.

Picado por la curiosidad, Harry avanzó hacia la puerta, debatiéndose entre entrar o irse de ahí con la duda. Al final, lo mismo que lo había acercado a esa puerta ganó y abrió la puerta. Se podría decir que el lugar no era nada parecido a lo que su mente le decía. El lugar lucía como una sala de espera, vacío, pero una sala al fin y al cabo.

Al momento de abrir la puerta, una campanilla sonó y un muchacho bien parecido salió de una puerta y le dirigió una sonrisa amable; una de esas sonrisas que las madres les brindan a sus hijos el primer día de escuela, esas que te animan a seguir adelante y tener confianza en ti.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Sam —se presentó el muchacho— ¿Es la primera vez que vienes?

—Sí —contestó Harry, muy nervioso—. Me llamó la atención su letrero… —prosiguió, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de cómo se podían malinterpretar sus palabras, aunque no eran más que la verdad.

—Oh, sí, la mayoría de nuestros clientes vienen al ver el letrero —respondió amablemente Sam

—Umm, ¿de qué se trata exactamente esto? —preguntó Harry, aumentando el color de sus mejillas—. Es la primera vez que entro a un lugar como este —confesó.

—Que no te dé pena, no eres el primero ni serás el último en preguntar algo así en esta tienda, créeme. —Se rió Sam—. En este lugar se dan masajes con un muy bien final, ya sea que ustedes como clientes quieran los diferentes tipos de masajes que damos, pero, todos ellos terminan de una forma satisfactoria para los clientes.

—¿De forma satisfactoria? —preguntó Harry, un poco perdido.

—Sí, con un gran y fabuloso orgasmo.

—Oh… —dijo nuestro héroe, sonrojándose un poco más y abriendo la boca.

—Toma. —Sam le estaba ofreciendo un folleto donde se podía leer en grandes letras: Masajes, un final feliz—. Te recomiendo que lo leas y te des una vuelta cuando te sientas seguro de querer probarlo.

—Gracias —murmuró atropelladamente Harry, saliendo del lugar y tomando el folleto como si fuera un tesoro. Probablemente había encontrado la solución a sus problemas en un lugar muggle donde nadie sabría quién era y no podrían chantajearlo.

**DRARRY**

Harry regresó al lugar tres días más tarde; después de haber pasado esos días leyendo sobre los masajes con finales felices y una vez que terminó con su investigación, su polla no quería otra cosa que ir corriendo a ese lugar y dejar que hicieran lo que quisieran con ella, y con el resto de su cuerpo también.

Así que ese día, antes de ir a _Finales Felices_, Harry se dio un largo baño en la tina, talló bien cada parte de su cuerpo e incluso utilizó la crema depiladora que le habían regalado para afeitarse el rostro, aunque claro, no la usó en su rostro. Trató de arreglar una vez más su desastroso cabello y se marchó al salón de masajes.

Cuando llegó al lugar, fue recibido nuevamente por Sam, quien le hizo llenar una hoja donde tenía que seleccionar cómo quería que fuera su masaje.

—Fingering, rimming, frottage, oral, penetración y un final feliz para ambos. Muy bien, creo que quieres el paquete completo, Harry —dijo Sam, después de leer lo que Harry había seleccionado.

—Sí —dijo Harry, cohibido. Quería experimentar todo de una sola vez, como cualquier persona deseosa de aprender algo nuevo.

—Te pasaré a la sala, puedes irte desnudando mientras le doy tu hoja al masajista en turno y él te atenderá en unos minutos. —Sam abrió una puerta, lo invitó a entrar y salió para darle privacidad mientras se desvestía.

Harry encontró una toalla demasiado corta, pero se desvistió y se recostó en la camilla para masajes, tapando su respingón trasero con el diminuto pedazo de tela.

Nunca se imaginó que iba a perder la virginidad de esa forma, siempre se había imaginado perderlo con aquel amor del colegio. Imaginó que estarían enamorados y que harían el amor en una noche estrellada, con la habitación llena de velas aromáticas y diciéndose cuanto se amaban. Tocándose, jugueteando, lamiendo, saboreando… sus pensamientos se cortaron al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Harry sabía que por lo general no se hablaba durante ese tipo de masajes, para eso era la lista, antes de todo se preguntaba lo que el cliente quería y simplemente se pasaba a la acción. Se alegraba de saber que antes de la penetración estuvieran los otros pasos que ayudarían a facilitar la penetración. Después de pensar en eso, decidió no preocuparse más y seguir con el plan.

Se recostó boca abajo en la camilla y escuchó los pasos del masajista, acercándose cada vez más a la camilla. Escuchó el suave sonido de una melodía y supo que la otra persona había puesto música para relajar el ambiente. El dulce olor a vainilla y coco le dijo que también había velas aromáticas, así que su fantasía de cómo perder la virginidad no estaría tan lejos de la realidad. Repentinamente, sintió como le colocaron una venda en los ojos, dejándolo en la obscuridad y haciendo que sus sentidos se incrementaran.

Un líquido cayó en su espalda, causando que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran y un escalofrío lo recorriera entero. Había comenzado, el principio de algo nuevo.

Sintió las manos vagar por su cuerpo mientras esparcían el aceite por cada rincón; tentando y despertando cada fibra de su ser. Sintió como esas manos relajaban cada uno de sus músculos, hasta el punto en que casi se queda dormido. Cuando sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse lo sintió: unas manos traviesas que separaban sus nalgas y mostraban su virgen entrada a aquel masajista. Lo siguiente fue una de las mejores sensaciones que podría experimentar en su vida, y de la cual se podría volver adicto; una lengua traviesa encontrándose con su entrada.

Podía sentir esa húmeda y resbaladiza lengua tratando de entrar en su interior, relajando su cuerpo para que lo aceptara sin problemas. Después de unos minutos esa lengua lo conquistó, sentía como entraba y salía de su cuerpo como si le perteneciera. Harry no podía dejar de gemir, retorciéndose a momentos y sintiendo como su miembro estaba tan duro como un fierro, llorando líquido pre-seminal como nunca antes lo había hecho.

La lengua dejó su tarea y ahora simplemente lo tentaba con pequeñas caricias superficiales, las cuales lograban que su cuerpo pidiera por más. Sintió como el cuerpo detrás de él se levantaba un poco y masajeaba sus nalgas, regando mordidas entre las dos y dando una última lamida a su entrada. Justo después sintió un dedo invadiendo su entrada, ya estaba lo suficientemente excitado y preparado como para que eso lo molestara; estaba en el punto en que sólo quería más.

No pudo evitar soltar un gran gemido cuando ese dedo tocó su próstata. Sintió la sonrisa del masajista cuando él mordió una de sus nalgas y metió otro dedo en su interior; ensanchando su entrada y tocando su próstata de vez en cuando para que siguiera gimiendo y pidiendo por más. Y lo complacieron: un tercer dedo fue agregado. Para ese momento, Harry ya se empujaba contra esos dedos, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a correr; cuando los dedos volvieron a tocar su próstata no pudo evitarlo y se corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, su cuerpo se estremecía del placer y seguía sintiendo esos dedos tocando su próstata para que el placer durara cuando fuera posible.

El masaje prosiguió, ayudándolo a relajar aún más sus músculos después de tremendo orgasmo. Cuando pasaron unos cinco minutos entre toques relajantes y candentes, sintió que esas manos se alejaron y escuchó el sonido de un cajón ser abierto. Escuchó que los pasos se acercaban de nuevo hacia él y lo siguiente que sintió fue una invasión en su entrada, no era tan grande pero eso no evitaba que lo disfrutara. Cuando el aparato estuvo completamente dentro de él, comenzó a vibrar, despertando nuevamente el cuerpo de Harry. El masajista jugó con el vibrador, metiéndolo, sacándolo, dándole vueltas, presionándolo hacia un lado o hacia el otro, poniendo justo donde estaba la próstata y haciendo despertar nuevamente la erección de Harry.

—Date la vuelta —susurró una voz ronca y sensual cerca de su oído. Era una voz que le era vagamente familiar, pero estaba tan excitado que no quiso tomarse el tiempo en tratar de darle un rostro a esa voz.

Harry se dio la vuelta, aún con el vibrador en su ano y sintiéndolo más intensamente al moverse con él dentro. Quedó boca arriba y sintió cómo el masajista limpiaba el semen de su estómago. Más líquido cayo por su cuerpo y el masajista comenzó nuevamente su trabajo con la parte frontal de su cuerpo. Su erección saltaba cada vez que sentía las manos acercarse a ella y con el vibrador en su interior todo lo que quería hacer era volver a correrse.

Las manos se apartaron de él, y lo siguiente que sintió fue como un líquido frío caía sobre su caliente polla, haciéndolo sisear del placer y levantar un poco las caderas, enterrando más el vibrador en su interior. Después, unas manos tocando su miembro lo mandaron nuevamente al mundo del placer. Podía jurar que, de haber estado de pie, sus piernas no habrían podido sostenerlo. El placer que sentía era increíble, y aumentó increíblemente al sentir como una caliente boca devoraba su miembro.

El masajista le hizo una "garganta profunda" y pudo sentir como la punta de su miembro pasaba por su garganta. Harry estaba seguro que nunca podría hacer eso, aparte que su miembro no era muy pequeño que digamos, el tener algo así de grande pasando por su garganta sólo lograría que le dieran arcadas; el saber que él no sería capaz de lograrlo hizo que sintiera una gran admiración por el masajista, que lo seguía haciendo.

Su miembro fue liberado, y una lengua se puso a jugar con sus venas y con la punta de su miembro, repitiendo el proceso varias veces y volviendo a meterlo por completo en su boca. Harry se sentía en el paraíso, se asombraba de lo que el sexo era capaz de provocar en él. _¿Cómo he podido vivir sin esto?_, se preguntó Harry. Al momento siguiente sintió que el vibrador en su entrada era tomado por el masajista y hacía movimientos de penetración con él, al mismo momento de meter su miembro por completo en su boca.

—Voy a… me voy a correr… —murmuró Harry, no aguantando el placer. La boca en su miembro intensificó su ritmo y no pudo evitar correrse dentro de esa garganta, la primera vez que lo hacía.

El masajista sacó el vibrador de su trasero y dobló las rodillas de Harry para que ofreciera una mejor vista. Se subió a la camilla y acomodó a Harry de tal forma que pudiera meter su pene en la boca de su cliente. Harry, quien estaba tan relajado con su segundo orgasmo, no se dio cuenta de la forma en que el masajista manipuló su cuerpo hasta que sintió como separaba sus labios y un pene trataba de entrar en su boca.

Nunca antes había tenido un pene en su boca, así que tal como lo había predicho, sintió arcadas; pero la experiencia del masajista le ayudó a superarlas y aprendió a disfrutar de tener esa carne tan caliente en su boca. Jugó con la punta y con las venas, de la misma forma en que habían hecho con él. Estaba disfrutando tanto y lo hizo aún más cuando el masajista volvió a darle atención a su miembro, el cual volvía a despertar. Cuando ambos estaban duros como rocas, el masajista se levantó y jaló a Harry hacia una orilla de la cama, dejando su trasero en la orilla.

Tres dedos en su entrada fue lo que sintió, estaban comprobando que tan listo estaba, y eso sólo logró que Harry se pusiera un poco nervioso; nervios que se esfumaron en cuanto esos dedos tocaron su próstata.

—Date prisa. —Fue lo único que el pasivo pudo decir cuando los dedos salieron de su interior.

Una carne dura y caliente entrando en su cuerpo lo hizo tensarse; siseó un poco por el dolor, pero más que dolor era simple incomodidad, después de cuán relajado estaba su cuerpo no podía quejarse.

Las embestidas comenzaron, lentas en un principio y aumentando conforme el tiempo pasaba.

La mente de Harry estaba perdida en el placer, y una de sus más grandes y ocultas fantasías comenzaba a llenar su mente: unas manos pálidas acariciando su cuerpo, unos rojos labios besando su cuello y su espalda, dedos preparándolo para que recibiera un rosado miembro…

—Draco… —gimió Harry sin poder evitarlo justo cuando su próstata fue golpeada por milésima vez. Ese era el nombre de aquel de quien siempre había estado enamorado, quien huyó del mundo mágico y de quien no sabía nada.

El cuerpo encima de él se tensó por un momento, pero siguió envistiendo ese apetecible trasero que se le ofrecía. Bajó su rostro y tomó uno de los pezones de Harry en su boca, mordiéndolo y chupándolo, para después hacer lo mismo con el otro. Recorriendo el cuerpo con más pasión que antes. Cuando sintió que el orgasmo estaba cerca, masturbó a Harry y golpeó con más fuerza la próstata del moreno.

El cuerpo de Harry se convulsionó y fue presa de tanto placer, que perdió la conciencia por unos segundos. Nada raro después de tres orgasmos seguidos. El masajista siguió envistiendo para prolongar el placer de su cliente, y después salió de su interior y se masturbó hasta correrse sobre el pene y la entrada de Harry, como si estuviera marcándolo.

Harry se quitó la venda y abrió los ojos justo en el momento en que el masajista se corría sobre él, y no pudo hacer nada más que gemir de placer. Levantó la vista y observó al responsable de tan maravillosa experiencia. Lo primero que observó fueron unos cabellos platinados y unos ojos grises oscurecidos por la lujuria.

—Draco... —murmuró.

Recibió una sonrisa ladeada a cambio y un beso que lo dejó sin aliento. Lo siguiente que sintió fue una nueva embestida por parte del rubio.

**DRARRY**

Fue desde ese día que Harry comenzó a ir a Finales Felices, algunos meses después un letrero donde solicitaban un masajista apareció en la puerta y en los diarios. Draco le había dado exclusividad a Harry y planeaban comenzar su vida juntos.

**FIN**

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado, por cierto: NO está beteado, así que todos los errores que lleguen a encontrar son completamente míos, al igual que las incoherencias, esta recién salido del horno...

Regalen me un comentario y me pondré a traducir Sly Ties 8-) sí, los estoy extorsionando por que me tienen muy abandonada en cuanto a comentarios u.u

Besos!

Luna Oscura*


End file.
